La aventura de los YouTubers
by algebra12
Summary: Cuatro youtubers serán los conejillos de indias de un esplendido experimento que los llevara a un mundo solo conocido desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Serán capaces de descubrir que secreto guarda ese mundo para poder salir. serán capaces de convivir entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_**LA AVENTURA DE LOS CUATRO YOUTUBERS**_

 **Prologo: /Multiplayer/**

Este Fanfic esta creado desde el respeto y la admiración a los youtubers de protagonistas. También aviso que los más seguro es que lo actualicé cada siglo y que su duración no supere la de los 10 capítulos más el prologo y el epilogo. La duración de dichos capítulos será entre 4k y5k, siempre y cuando no me de la inspiración y un impulso de escribir y lo haga de 7k o más.

Para dejarlo claro de una vez, no habrá wigetta, salvo las referencias al libro, ni ninguna otra pareja de youtubers, bueno, a decir verdad si habrá una pareja, pero solo si estáis de acuerdo. Se tratara de un Trotuman/Vakypandy, sé que es un poco rara, pero creo que en el libro de wigetta se dan ciertas insinuaciones. Este fic tendrá la intención principal de hacer reír, pero sin quitar la acción. Los youtubers solo se encontraran en forma humana en el prologo y en el epilogo.

A continuación detallare una ficha técnica de cada uno, se basara en el número de subs. (Si meto la pata en algo decídmelo por los reviews) por cierto todos son españoles, no es por racista ni nada solo son mis youtubers favoritos.

Las comillas indican pensamiento.

 _ **ElRichMC**_

 _Youtuber de origen gallego. Tendrá una edad de veintipico años. Su nombre real es Ricardo. Nunca ha mostrado la cara en youtube._

 _Su canal se basa en minecraft y variedad, es uno de los pocos jugadores de minecraft técnico español con tanta importancia en foros ingleses. Sus series más aclamadas son: Survival 1.7 (empezó en la 1.3), Thaumcraft4, UHC España, varios CTM's, entre otras menos conocidas._

 _Su obra prima en minecraft es su Lavatrench, una granja de hierro que le proporciona un total de 21000 lingotes de hierro por hora, entre otras muchas más granjas increíbles en su survival._

 _ **HelldogMadness**_

 _Youtuber de origen valenciano. Su nombre real es José Daniel. Ha mostrado diversas veces su cara, ya sea en especiales u otros. Es de complexión robusta (gordito) lleva una perilla, su pelo es castaño oscuro, pero una vez se tiño el pelo de rubio._

 _Su canal principal es HelldogMadness, y se dedica sobre todo a minecraft mods y variedad. Su canal secundario es Helldogmanquess en el cual juega diversos juegos de consola, en los cuales demuestra su torpeza. Y su canal terciario, que raro suena, es Helldog Gameplays. Sus series más conocidas en minecraft son: serie de mods, pixelmon, Diversity y Diversity2, o al menos yo las considero así._

 _Su obra prima, en lo personal, considero que es el hecho de que en todas las series, o al menos la mayoría, tiene los cofres desordenados, sus casas son caca house, y tiene un conejo maligno llamado Manolo._

 _ **TheWillyRex**_

 _Youtuber de procedencia madrileña. Su nombre real es Guillermo. Ha mostrado su cara en diversas ocasiones. Su rostro es juvenil y su barba no es muy destacable, lleva un pendiente en una oreja._

 _Su canal con más subs es el secundario, TheWillyRex, dedicado a minecraft y a un poco de variedad. Su canal principal, WillyRex, se centra en series con juegos de PC o de consola, pero no tanta variedad. Sus series minecraftianas más relevantes son: Corre Willy Corre con sus distintas temporadas, Diminutos coprotagonizado con BysTaXx, Karmaland y sus temporadas, y la más conocida de todas, ApocalipsisMinecraft con sus temporadas en colaboración con Vegetta777._

 _Su oda prima a minecraft, es una de sus construcciones con Vegetta en ApocalipsisMinecraft3, una casa aérea de madera donde él estuvo diseñando en colaboración de vegeta muchas de las diferentes zonas._

 _ **Vegetta777**_

 _Youtuber madrileño. Su nombre real es Samuel. Ha dado a conocer su cara en pocas ocasiones en sus inicios, pero atreves de los años ha ido haciendo más videoblogs. Es alto, de constitución fuerte, acostumbra a hacer deporte, y actualmente se ha dejado una espesa barba._

 _Solo tiene un canal Vegatta777, en el cual sube minecraft y variedad. Sus series de minecraft más conocidas son: Planeta Vegetta, Mundo minecraft, y apocalipsis minecraft junto con Willy._

 _Su mejor construcción en minecraft, según mi opinión y mis gustos, fue su primera casa en Planeta Vegetta (si alguien me dice que es mejor su casa de la última temporada, siento decirlo pero no la he podido ver por falta de tiempo) Pues fue de las que más trabajo le llevo, sin ayuda de nadie y siendo bastante novato en minecraft, y además de que uso una grandísima variedad de materiales. Además de su conexión con las muchas otras casas que creo en ese mundo._

Bien una vez aclarados los personajes pasemos a la acción

 **EN UN PISO DE LOS ANGELES**

Los dos conocidos youtubers Vegetta y Willy, se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos preparando un nuevo día de subir videos. Cada uno se encontraba ocupado en su ordenador revisando los diferentes e-mails recibidos. Algo fácil se podría decir, pero teniendo en cuenta su fama, dicha tarea no es tan sencilla, pues deben seleccionar entre los muchos e-mails recibidos los que son importantes y dedicarles su tiempo, mientras se aseguran de que los que parecen tonterías no lo sean tanto.

Ambos estaban concentrados en su labor, hasta que sincronizada mente recibieron un e-mail más, uno de apariencia normal, pero que extrañamente no aparecía en la bandeja de entrada, ni en la de social ni promociones, este aparecía en una bandeja sin nombre. Ambos extrañados se manejaron su ratón sobre su alfombrilla para mandar la señal al cursor de la pantalla y así poder abrir tan extraño mensaje.

Pero cuando se disponían a hacerlo el timbre de la puerta sonó obligándolos a salir de su ensimismamiento y dirigirse a la puerta para comprobar quien era, extrañamente no había nadie. Supusieron que se debería a un error o a algún niño travieso. Tras esta interrupción ambos volvieron a sus escritorios, no sin antes comentar unas palabras sobre el extraño e-mail. Ambos supusieron que se trataría de alguna broma extraña que alguien les estaría gastando. Y encaminados de nuevo a su labor decidieron abrir dicho mensaje. El cual solo contenía unas extrañas palabras:

 _Bienvenido a una nueva vida que comienza….YA!_

En el mismo instante en que ambos acabaron de leer el, ahora aun más extraño e-mail, una poderosa luz proveniente de la pantalla de sus ordenadores los cegó e ilumino toda la habitación impidiendo ver nada más que luz. Para cuando esta desapareció, lo hizo conjuntamente con ambos youtubers.

 **EN UN APARTAMENTO DE UN PUEBLO GALLEGO**

El misterioso youtuber con la fama de mejor lanzador de enderpearls, se encontraba montando los últimos clips del tan esperado nuevo capítulo de Survival 1.7. Su concentración era máxima, pues este video lo llevaban esperando sus subs casi un año, y no quería defraudarlos.

Su principal problema era que no era capaz de escoger una buena melodía de fonda para el clip más importante. Llevaba ya varias horas solo a ese video y las neuronas se le empezaban a chamuscar. Decidió tomarse unos minutos de descanso para desconectar las neuronas y comenzó a revisar su correo electrónico.

Realmente no tenía nada más que publicidad y publicidad. Reviso pestaña por pestaña hasta llegar a una desconocida para él. En más de un sentido pues no tenía ninguna etiqueta o algún otro detalle que desvelara su uso. Solo tenía un mensaje. Que supuso serviría para informarle de que era esta nueva pestaña. Decidió abrirla pues su curiosidad era grande. Cliqueo dos veces sobre el pequeño icono que indicaba un nuevo mensaje y lo abrió.

Se sorprendió de tan escueto texto, el cual rezaba así:

 _Bienvenido a una nueva vida que comienza….YA!_

Igualmente como le paso a los youtubers del otro lado del charco, una poderosa luz lleno la habitación, cegándole de paso. Y tal como paso con los anteriormente dichos, la luz desapareció junto con el joven misterioso. (Aclaro que le llamo misterioso por su negativa a mostrar su rostro y negarse a hablar sobre algunos detalles de su vida)

 **EN LA HABITACION DE UN VALENCIANO DE ALCOI**

El perro loco, también conocido como Helldog, se ponía más nervioso según pasaban los segundos. Como se había logrado convencer de jugar al FNAF 4, versión minecraft, que si no, no puede. Si ya lo decía él, "los juegos de miedo, fíjate tu, me dan miedo". Pero esto lo hacía por sus subs, más precisamente porque sus subs no dejaban de spamearle que lo jugase.

Sus ojos se fijaron en que el reloj marcaba las 5:00 y deseaba que ya pasase la hora, por desgracia en los segundos que tardo en pensar como titular a este video, los tres mini-Freddy se acumularon en su cama causando que su papi saliera de su escondite debajo de la cama, matando a en el videojuego y en la realidad provocando un infarto al pobre youtuber manco, cojo y ciego.

Ya lo había intentado más de diez veces, pero no era capaz de pasar de la noche 1. Frustrado decidió revisar su correo, y sin fijarse siquiera en la nueva pestaña, abrió el único mensaje nuevo que tenia. Despistado como es, no se extrañó de su contenido hasta segundos después de que su habitación fuese inundada por la luz. E igualmente tras desaparecer la luz él se fue con ella.

 **EN UNA EXTRAÑA HABITACION NEGRA**

 **POV Willy**

El youtuber amante de las tortugas, se levanto con un gran mareo y con su vista medio borrosa, aun le duraba la ceguera causada por la luz. Poco a poco se levanto desorientado. Comenzó a mirar sus alrededores. Encontrando un espejo de cuerpo a su lateral. Se sorprendió mucho al verse en el espejo. Su aspecto era muy diferente al real. Poco a poco reconoció los rasgos de su skin en minecraft. Su boina verde, su barba gris, su traje símil de militar… fue un shock bastante grande para él, pero a los pocos segundos de acabar de contemplarse, el espejo se deshizo mostrando a lo lejos a otras cuatro personas. Rápidamente se dirigió a la única que reconocía, a Vegetta, o al menos al Vegetta con su correspondiente skin de minecraft.

 **POV DE Vegetta**

La voz de su compañero de piso y fama lo despertó. Abro los ojos poco a poco y a punto estuvo de soltar el clásico "cinco minutos más", pero después recordó la luz, y como si una abeja le hubiese picado en el trasero se levanto de un brinco para chocar con su compañero.

 **POV NORMAL**

Después de que ambos se recuperaran de semejante choque de calabazas huecas (es broma no me matéis por insultar a sus héroes XD), Vegetta se observo en el espejo que, que instantes antes había aparecido. Se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo con la skin de minecraft, esos ojos morados, el pelo como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe, y su armadura se Goku (no se dé quien es la armadura así que me guio por instinto). Aunque al principió se sorprendió de su situación, después comenzó a reírse. Su compañero que lo miraba como si se tratase de un loco, se vio contagiado por la risa y ambos estuvieron un buen rato riendo. Aunque fue una risa sin sentido, Willy supo que lo había hecho para despejar un poco la mente. Una vez vieron que el espejo desaparecía dejando de nuevo ver al resto de personas, o seres, pues a esa distancia podían apreciar un poco mejor algunos rasgos, y ambos coincidieron en que a esos no se les podía llamar personas. Pero era eso o quedarse solos, así que sin más remedio iniciaron una marcha rápida hacia el ser más cercano. Ser que según se iban acercando pudieron notar que se trataba de un zombi.

 **POV HELLDOG**

El joven gamer manco, se despertó al oír unos pasos acercándose, pero hasta que no lo empezaron a zarandear no se levanto del todo. Aunque al principio se encontraba confundido y con la vista borrosa, poco a poco los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, causando que un sentimiento poco conocido para él, la seriedad, con un poco de preocupación real. Aun estaba recuperándose cuando se dio cuenta que los que le habían despertado parecían llevar un buen rato intentando llamar su atención. Poco tardo en darse cuenta que delante de él estaban ni más ni menos que Willy y Vegetta.

 **POV NORMAL**

Los dos youtubers del otro lado del charco se alegraron de que por fin respondiera su nuevo compañero. Aunque al principio solo se les quedo mirando, luego se levanto y con una voz que marcaba emoción les hizo la siguiente pregunta

 _ **Helldog**_ :- ¿Vosotros sois Vegetta y Willy Rex? ¿Verdad?

Los dos interlocutores se extrañaron de que les hiciese esa pregunta, en lugar de la que a ambos carcomía de "qué lugar es este" "quien nos ha traído" "porque estamos aquí" y otras más, pero tras recapacitar en su propia fama llegaron a la conclusión que seguramente el zombi Dj que tenían delante fuese otro jugador de minecraft que los conocía.

 _ **Vegetta**_ :-Em., si. ¿Y tú, quien eres?

 _ **Helldog**_ :-Soy Helldog Madness, youtuber. Estaba revisando el correo cuando me llego un extraño correo, en una bandeja sin nombre, la abrí y eme aquí.

Los dos famosos se sorprendieron de que su nuevo compañero también fuese youtuber y que llegase a ese sitio como ellos.

Helldog, que mientras sus interlocutores meditaban sobre su respuesta, se estaba mirando en el espejo. Aunque cuando eligió su skin de minecraft le pareció chula, ahora que no estaba hecha de cuadraditos, si no de piel real le parecía épica. Su chándal blanco estaba hecho al detalle, sus cascos se los podía quitar y poner, además que si los tenia puestos no le molestaban para oír a los demás. Su piel verdosa de zombi estaba hecha con gran detalle, incluso en algunos puntos podía verse el hueso.

Increíblemente, cuando este trió de youtubers dejo de pensar en sus cosas para volver a la tierra, o a la extraña sala gigante donde se encontraban, el tercer espejo desapareció, volviendo a mostrar a el cuarto ser, el más distante, y que por conclusiones propias el ultimo youtuber. En el camino se intercambiaron algunas preguntas, principalmente dirigidas al youtuber con tres canales por ser el más desconocido para Vegetta y Willy.

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar donde descansaba su último compañero, que se encontraba tumbado de lado dando les la espalda. Que para asombro de los tres, que solo pudieron observar la cabeza, se trataba de una cabeza de esqueleto negra con tonos grises, como si hubiese sido quemada. Sorprendidos vieron que no necesitó que lo despertaran, pues el ya se estaba desperezando.

 **POV ElRich**

Aunque de normal sus sentidos no estarían tan alerta, la presencia de alguien enseguida lo despertó. Se desperezo y se levanto mirando el horizonte buscando la presencia que lo había despertado. Sin darse cuenta que tres youtubers lo miraban con cara de ver a un loco. Hasta que por fin se giro, dando un brinco al ver a tres personas mirándolo fijamente. Curiosamente lo más inesperado fue que el primero en hablar fue Willy.

 _ **Willy**_ :- Ya sé quién eres. Eres ElRichMC. –tras las miradas de curiosidad del resto al como conocía a este youtuber, prosiguió-Te conozco por el mod de Youtube en minecraft, y me acuerdo de ti porque eres el boss del mod.

 _ **Rich**_ :-Vaya, me recuerdas por un mod, pues qué bien. En resumen me podéis llamar Rich, y me dedico a minecraft técnico. No hace falta que os presentéis, se quienes sois. Al menos vosotros dos, al zombi, lamento decirlo pero lo desconozco :3

Todos, incluido el que hablo, se sorprendieron de que su rostro se convirtiera en una cara de niancat.

 _ **Rich**_ :-Vale eso ha sido raro.-y tras verse en el espejo siguió su frase.- y el hecho de que mi piel me haya desaparecido y debajo de ella tenga la de un wither ya ni te cuento.

Su aspecto era de los más impresionantes. Su rostro, si se puede llamar rostro, se trataba únicamente de una calavera. Bueno su cuerpo entero era un esqueleto totalmente negro. Encima llevaba su traje de conde. (O al menos creo que es ese traje). Lo más curioso es que estaba convencido de que podría sentir hambre y también se ahogaría.

 **POV NORMAL**

Una vez se acabo el estudio de su aspecto, el espejo volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez no dejo a la vista a ningún otro ser. Los cuatro futuros amigos se miraron nerviosos. Realmente no sabían que mas decir, teniendo en cuanta que todas las dudas que existían trataban sobre su canal, solo quedaba la definitiva, que hacían en ese extraño lugar.

 _ **ElRich**_ :- Donde…

 _ **Helldog**_ :-… demoños…

 _ **Vegetta**_ :-…esta….

 _ **Willy**_ :-….mos.

No les dio tiempo a acabar su frase colectiva, cuando encima de sus cabezas apareció un enorme cristal verde que constantemente cambiaba de forma. Una voz con un eco electrónico que de milagro no les revienta los tímpanos procedió del cristal

 _ **VOZ**_ :-Bienvenidos a vuestra nueva vida.- de golpe y porrazo la estruendosa voz cambio a una voz juvenil y alegre.- Lamento haberos asustado con mi anterior voz, pero creí que vendría bien para el ambiente, ¿no?

-Bueno a lo que iba que me voy por las ramas. Antes de que me amenacéis con que en cuanto logréis escapar de aquí me pegareis tal paliza que ni mi padre me reconocerá, os digo que os equivocáis. No vais a estar aquí eternamente, es mas seguramente si todo sale según lo previsto podréis venir cuantas veces queráis para grabar vuestras series de una forma más realista. Y además que con lo del ADN es más difícil que mi padre no me reconozca.

-Los motivos por los que estáis aquí es que sois mis youtubers favoritos y siempre me imagine como sería una serie de minecraft con vosotros cuatro. Pero como sabia que eso era imposible seguí con mis investigaciones. Investigaciones con el objetivo de conseguir la transportación de materia viva en un mundo virtual, y hasta hace tres meses no logre nada. Todo fue una gran casualidad. Me equivoque de carpeta y el objeto que iba ser enviado al mundo virtual que había creado, se fue a mi partida survival. Lo más increíble fue que realmente funciono. Sorprendidos comprobamos las imágenes que nos mandaba la cámara, viendo un mundo mucho más real que con el mejor de los resource pack. No sé si fue gracias a ser minecraft o porque ese día si iba a funcionar. Pero lo que sé es que me dedique a poder sacar un provecho a esto, y que mejor que poder ver una serie protagonizada por mis youtubers favoritos y tener unos conejillos de indias a largo plazo, dos pájaros de un tiro, o en este caso dos creepers de una flecha.

-Bueno, volvamos a lo que me importa. Vosotros podréis salir en cuando sepáis cual es el secreto de este mundo. Vuestro objetivo en este mundo es sobrevivir en vuestros mundos de minecraft como nunca los habíais vivido, desde dentro. Sin ver pixeles si no realidad. Podréis ver de cerca a los monstruos de ese mundo, podréis acariciar a vuestras mascotas y notar su pelaje.

\- Y hablando de mascotas todos tenéis una mascota especial, que siempre os acompaña en vuestras series. Estado un tiempo indeciso sobre qué hacer. Y he decidido que cada uno de vosotros tendréis a vuestras mascotas, pero tendréis que ganároslas. Y procedamos a la repartición. Por cierto es cosa mía u os habéis quedado mudos.- y tenía razón, para ellos había sido un shock. Una sobre carga de información.- Bueno, quien calla otorga. Bien empecemos con orden inverso a como os habéis deportado. Rich, a ti te daré a WuarIV y a Popí el zombi grogui. A ti Helldog te encargare de que vigiles a Manolo el conejo maligno. -increíblemente en ese instante a Helldog le cambia el color de la cara y se desmaya.- vaya por lo que veo muchas ganas de tener que hablar con ese conejo no tienes, pero ya te lo he asignado así que ajo y agua ( _a jorobarse y a aguantarse_ ) bueno Vegetta a ti te encargo a Vakypandy y a Vicente, pero no a tus mascotas de minecraft, si no a tus mascotas del libro de Wigetta, o sea que tendrás a una Vakypandy de nivel 24710 y un Vicente volador. Y por último, pero no menos importante Willy, a ti te toca aguantar a tu Trotuman de wigetta.

La extraña voz les dejo que asimilaran todo lo que les había dicho y a que Helldog despertara. Poco a poco cada uno tuvo una diferente reacción con respeto a tener a sus mascotas en la realidad.

 _ **ElRich**_ :-"Me pregunto cómo será el carácter del WuarIV de este mundo, por que el de mi mundo es solo programación, fue espectáculo mío el que pareciera que es tan poderoso. Pero aquí tendrá un carácter real. Y ni hablar de Popí."

 _ **Helldog**_ :-"No, otra vez a vivir con ese conejo chiflado no. Me da mucho miedo."

 _ **WILLY**_ :- "Si, estaré con Trotuman. Además con un Trotuman que habla y es de nivel altísimo."

 _ **Vegetta**_ :-"Voy a tener a mi unicornio volador, blanco llamado Vicente, siiiiii."

( _Como podemos observar cada uno va a su bola)_

-Bien una vez asignadas las mascotas, procedamos a explicar donde viviréis durante el tiempo que estéis aquí. He decidido crear un mundo donde estén vuestras casas o creaciones más épicas que tengáis, y hechas a mano. Lo cual significa que tú Rich tendrás tu granja de hierro y de enderpearls. Helldog te toca conformarte con la casa limón. Vegetta y Willy a vosotros os otorgare vuestra casa en los cielos. Por supuesto no apareceréis allí, os tocara encontrarlas. Solo os voy a dar la pista de que se encuentran juntas. Una vez aclarado esto, adiós y suerte. En vuestro nuevo hogar.

El gran cristal verde se esfumo tal como a pareció, de golpe. Mientras la enorme sala negra en la cual se encontraban nuestros youtubers se iba rompiendo como si de un cristal se tratase.

Poco a poco el mundo se destruía alrededor de los youtubers, para acabar de destruirles el suelo de debajo sus pies. Ocasionando así que se cayeran al vacio con un grito en la garganta. Iniciando así su más grande aventura.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bien…Un buen prologo que deja con la intriga (¬¬). Bien, voy hacer algo que nunca creí que haría… denme ideas de cómo quieren que vaya la serie…err…fanfic. Aunque yo ya tengo diversas ideas, necesito que me respondáis. Mi planing es un fic con referencias a las series de estos youtubers, a la vez que entre si consiguen una buena amistad, además claro de las batallas contra bosses. Por cierto si veis alguna falta, perdón pero uso el Word y muchas de las expresiones de internet las desconoce, haciendo que el texto este plagado de líneas rojas, así que no sé que es falta o que no. Además si alguien no entiende alguna expresión sorry, pero soy español y estoy acostumbrado a mi idioma, de todas formas, entre leer a autores latinos (sin ánimo de ofensa), ver youtubers latinos, ejemholasoygermanejem, y que la novia de mi padre es latina, me he acostumbrado a muchas expresiones de por el otro lado del charco. Sin más que decir me marcho y lo vuelvo a repetir…

 _ **DEJAD REVIEWS!**_

Chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: ATERIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA**

Muy buenas a todos. Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de nuestro querido fic. Pido disculpas por adelantado si algo no os gusta.

Respondiendo reviews:

pokemaniacrafter: por partes. Si no los conoces te los recomiendo. Quizas Helldog no te guste, pues juega a minecraft a su forma de manco, cojo y ciego. Pero estoy seguro que ElRich te va a gustar. Es minecraft técnico en survival. Lo de las casas sin objetos es una buena idea, pero no lo voy a hacer exactamente como te imaginas, y las leyes físicas no serán las de minecraft completamente, pero tampoco serán las del mundo analógico. Y gracias por tu review, realmente me ayuda a saber si gusta o no gusta.

edpol: lamento si encuentras alguna similitud con respecto a tu fic. Es cierto que gracias a él existe este, pero porque me animo a escribir una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo. Tranquilo que no habrá más similitudes con tu fic, o eso creo vamos. Y muchas gracias por tu review pues fue el aleteo de mariposa en Tokio que proboco una tormenta de ideas en New Brain.

Sebas No Kishi: Gracias, por tu opinión. Si te parece llamativa ahora ya verás cuando empiecen las batallas.

Bien una vez respondidos los reviews, vamos con la acción.

Pd: A todos los que siguen este fic un abrazo como un estadio de fútbol. Y a los que la leen que dejen su opinión. Para las dudas mira la nota final.

…...

 **POV ELRICHMC**

El youtuber gallego fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Se encontraba desorientado. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ¡una mano esquelética! "Pero qué demonios… ósea que no fue un sueño." Rápidamente se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de una selva, enredado con unos arbustos. A lo lejos pudo ver una pradera que conectaba con un desierto en la que se encontraban Willy y Vegetta, y más a lo lejos, en el desierto, pudo ver a un zombie dj deshidratado, arrastrándose hacia la pradera.

 **POV NORMAL**

El esqueleto se acerco al dúo de los Ángeles, y juntos esperaron al zombie. Una vez reunidos debatieron que hacer. El zombie, insistía en ir en busca de un poblado donde refugiarse, el dúo quería explorar para encontrar alguna dungeon y establecerse allí, y el youtuber técnico insistia en ir a una mina y equiparse full iron. Lo que en un principio fue un desacuerdo, acabo en disputa.

Willy:- ¡Vegetta y yo somos dos y decimos que busquemos una dungeon!

ElRich:- ¡Y yo soy un experto en supervivencia y digo que lo mejor es equiparse desde ahora!

Helldog:-¡Y el zombie dice que deberíamos ir a un poblado!

Tras estas últimas palabras cada cual cogió su camino. El Rich se dirigió hacia la selva, los dos youtubers se fueron más allá de la pradera, hacia unas montañas, y el zombie, se dirigió hacia el centro del desierto, justo donde había visto unas construcciones.

 **POV Vegetta Y Willy**

Los dos youtubers escalaron como pudieron las montañas y tras ellas encontraron más praderas donde vieron una casa de madera con un techo de cristal. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. Según se acercaron pudieron distinguir que a los lados del camino que conducía a la puerta había ocho tumbas. Todas con las mismas medidas. Una escultura de rocas con seis metros de alto y dos de grueso con un cartel de madera en el cual se encontraba el nombre de su habitante, y una losa de piedra pulida de seis metros de largo por dos de largo. Todas estaban cerradas, excepto una. En el cartel se podía leer: DEP Popí debajo de la losa de piedra existía un cofre de dos metros de largo por uno de ancho, en su interior solo había una espada de diamante, muy desgastada. Parecía a punto de romperse. Decidieron no cogerla. Una vez llegaron delante de la entrada constataron más detalles. A ambos lados de la puerta de hierro existía unos botones para abrirla alojados en unas piedras del end. Con temor pulsaron uno esperando que no resultara en una trampa. Tras ver que la puerta se abría entraron, pero por poco estuvieron por volver atrás al ver lo que se escondía tras esas puertas.

 **POV ELRICHMC**

Tras intentar infructuosamente talar un árbol con sus propias manos, decidió buscar alguna dungeon donde conseguir alguna herramienta. Según se fue adentrando en la jungla, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de agua caer con mucha presión. Que el supiera en las junglas no existen cataratas, no al menos con la generación habitual de minecraft. Entonces diviso un claro, en el cual se encontraba el origen del incesante sonido del agua. Delante de él existía una columna de agua de dos metros de grosor, y una altura de por lo menos 25 metros. En la cima se encontraba la mayor estructura de madera que había visto nunca. Se mantenía en el aire de forma imposible. Intento nadar en la catarata de agua como lo había hecho cientos de veces en minecraft, pero esta vez no pudo. Era incapaz de de resistir la presión del agua sobre él. Necesitaría de una ender pearl para poder subir allí arriba. Pero aunque la tuviese no sabía cómo manejar su inventario. Por más que se concentrara solo era capaz de que le doliesen las articulaciones. Para mayor exactitud le dolía, no, le molestaba el brazo izquierdo. Lo miro descubriendo que en su antebrazo se había desplegado una pantalla en la cual se encontraba su inventario al completo, incluyendo su mini-mesa de crafteo, y las casillas de su armadura. Pero lo realmente sorprendente es que en el centro de su inventario se encontraba una ender pearl.

 **POV Helldog**

El dj pronto se dio cuenta de que no fue la mejor idea ir por el desierto. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaría vagando, pues a su parecer el sol no se había movido en horas, por las áridas arenas de ese desierto el cual se le hacía infinito. Cansado decidió sentarse un poco y volver la vista atrás con la esperanza de haber recorrido un gran trecho, pero cuan decepcionante fue para el descubrir que apenas se había alejado unas pocas decenas de metros de la pradera. Ya estaba por darse por vencido cuando a lo lejos vio una estructura. En el momento de verla sus fuerzas se multiplicaron y en poco tiempo había recorrido la distancia que lo separaba. Al principio creyó que se trataba de la iglesia de una villa, pero tras acercarse más comprobó que más bien se trataba de de una especie de torre gruesa y baja hecha en su totalidad por arenisca y unas cuantas vallas de madera. Una vez pudo arribar a la entrada, comprobó que en su interior un caballo marrón con negro se encontraba. Y tras franquear el umbral que lo conducía al patio interior descubrió unas escaleras de madera que bajaban. Suponiendo que abajo se estaría más fresco, bajo raudo. Sin esperar encontrar unas vías dobles que seguramente lo conducirían a buen puerto, o en este caso buena estación. A ambos lados de las vías existían dos cofres pequeños, en los cuales, hace ya tiempo, debieron existir unas cuantas vagonetas para poder recorrer las vías cómodamente. El zombie no tuvo más remedio que hacer el trayecto a pata. Pues como intuía seria un viaje no precisamente corto, decidió ver si sus cascos servían para algo más que de decoración. Comprobó que en un costado tenía un mp3 el cual fue revisando, encontrando solo unas pocas canciones, todas de minecraft. Provo a ver si podía escuchar la radio, pero la única cadena se mantenía en silenció, ya estaba por apagar el mp3, cuando se fijo que en su brazo había aparecido una pequeña pantalla, en la cual se podía ver los diferentes canales, y canciones. Pero también le permitía manejarlos a voluntad. Se encontró que existían cuatro líneas, las cuales podía interconectar a voluntad. Y por el nombre de las líneas, supo para que serviría interconectarlas. Eras las líneas de comunicación de los cuatro. Dos ya estaban conectadas, las de Willy y Vegeta. La del Rich y la suya, estaban por libre. Selecciono la conversación entre Willy y Vegetta, enseguida se abrió un menú en con tres opciones: escuchar, conectar a, y conectarse. Escogió la primera opción. En un principio creyó no escuchar nada, pero de golpe escucho como los dos youtubers gritaban al unisonó. Pegándole un gran susto, haciendo que el también gritara, grito que retumbo en el túnel gracias al eco.

 **POV Willy Y Vegetta**

Ambos youtubers no pudieron reprimir un grito al ver la estampa que tenían delante suya. Un total de cuatro zombies, todos con armaduras, se encontraban vagando libremente por la sala que componía la casa. Nada más ver a los no muertos intentaron retroceder, pero estaban rodeados. En poco tiempo los zombies comenzaron a golpearlos con sus garras muertas, cada golpe les hacia estremecerse de dolor, sus PS (Puntos de Salud) caian a velocidades de espanto. Rendidos cerraron los ojos y esperaron lo inevitable. Vegetta solo podía pensar en tener sus poderes de apocalipsisminecraft4, seguramente con un par de ondas de fuego los habría derrotado. Tan pronto su pensamiento se formuló, una gran parte de su energía menguó causándole por unos instantes un fuerte cansancio. Pero lo más sorprendente fue el no escuchar a los zombies. Temeroso abrió los ojos encontrándose con los zombies corriendo de acá para allá, cubiertos de llamas, mientras su compañero se quitaba unas pequeñas brasas de encima. Entonces lo entendió, había invocado su poder sobre las llamas. Le habría gustado lanzar mas llamas, pero se encontraba bajo mínimos de energía.

Para Willy la historia era diferente. Desde que noto el calor causado por el fuego abrió los ojos, viendo como los zombies ardían, pero también viendo como entre las llamas podía ver como la salud de sus enemigos disminuía. No sabía cómo lo veía, simplemente lo hacía.

Mientras que los zombies, corriendo por salvar sus no vidas, acabaron en las trampas de soulsand, impidiéndoles moverse, pero también apagando sus llamas. Cuando ambos youtubers se recuperaron de la impresión, pudieron comprobar que en sus brazos izquierdos una pantalla había surgido, mostrándoles su inventario, pero también una pequeña leyenda en la cual cada uno tenía un diferente mensaje. Para Willy fue: Willy tienes una gran experiencia con los combates contra bosses. Así que te voy a proporcionar la habilidad de con solo ver a tus enemigos sepas su vida, si tiene algún efecto de poción etc.

Mientras que para Vegetta era: Por tu experiencia y esfuerzos en el mundo de los mods de minecraft con temática de magia. Considero que debería tener tus poderes de ApocalipsisMinecraft4, por supuesto tendrás que entrenar muy duro para poder alcanzar el máximo nivel.

Sorprendidos, ambos amigos se miraron a la cara, y tras mostrar su opinión con sus caras, prosiguieron con la exploración de la extraña casa. En si era solo una habitación. En ambos laterales había grandes filas de hornos, en los cuales, solo había unas pocas patatas asadas, a las que no les hicieron remilgos, debido a su estado de ligera anemia. Lo más destacado que existía en esa extraña habitación, era el cofre de ender que había encima de un tronco de manglar, comúnmente conocido como un tronco de árbol de jungla. Intentaron abrirlo, pero ni siquiera se podían acercar a menos de 5 cm. Pero gracias, al acercarse para intentarlo, descubrieron los dos agujero a los lados. En uno se podía ver agua debajo, y el otro estaba tapado por una vagoneta. Decidieron tirarse por el que tenia agua. Al fondo se abría un pasillo formado por troncos de manglar. Mientras que diferentes puertas se abrían a los lados. Las dos primeras daban acceso a la sala de cofres en la que solo pudieron abrir unos cofres con tierra, y la otra conducía a una sala decorada con ladrillos de piedra, algunos medio rotos otros con de musgo, mientras que en el centro un anillo formado por librerías rodeaban una mesa de obsidiana con un libro flotando en medio recibiendo la energía de las estanterías de su alrededor. Y aunque intentaron utilizarla su nivel era muy bajo. Y bajo el aderezo del silencio recorrieron el resto del pasillo.

 **POV ELRICHMC**

El esqueleto, medito que hacer, pues aunque ya tenía una forma de acceder a esa estructura voladora, solo tenía una oportunidad, y no sabía si realmente le serviría de algo acceder a dicha ciudadela aérea. Aunque por otra parte aun si no tuviera herramientas, ya sería un lugar donde establecerse, además de ser muy seguro.

Ya lo había decidido. Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos, y dejo que el sonido del agua cayendo constantemente lo relajara. En su esquelética mano se encontraba esa esfera de procedencia alienígena. Con un lanzamiento de béisbol, logro que esa pequeña esfera recorriera los varios metros hasta arribar al nacimiento de la cascada. En seguida el dolor recorrió su cuerpo, y aunque le hubiera gustado disponer unos segundos para reponerse, no se lo permitió, pues aun tenía que lograr sujetarse a algo antes de que la corriente lo arrastrara de nuevo a la jungla. Como pudo, logró aferrarse a una escotilla, y tras milagrosamente abrirla, pudo salir de ese extraño tanque de agua.

El esqueleto negro se desplomó y aunque estaba agotado, logró subir las poco a poco las gradas de piedra en forma de embudo en que estaba. Tras un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, logro recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para poder levantar la cabeza. Observando con asombro la sala en que se encontraba se sorprendió de ver diferentes baúles en los que encima suyo había un relieve que indicaba su interior. La mayoría estaban vacíos o con herramientas de piedra medio rotas. Ya estaba por desistir cuando encontró algo que solo tras recordar las extrañas palabras del aún más extraño cristal verde, pudo encontrarle una gran utilidad.

 **P.O.V Helldog.**

El zombi dj intento como pudo conectarse a la red pero la extraña interfaz de su brazo no le dejaba. Solo pudo esperar en silencio algún otro sonido de parte de los youtubers del otro lado del charco. Y tras escuchar como decían algo de unos cofres vacíos se desconecto del todo de esa línea. Dándose cuenta entonces que en su atención por escuchar a los otros, había llegado al fin de las vías. Estas arribaban a un pasillo de roca pulida, con unos canales de agua a los lados. Este pasillo rodeaba una habitación, que resultó ser una sala de encantamientos. En la cual subiendo por una escalas de madera se llegaba a una a sala de cofres a la que no hizo mucho caso, al comprobar que los cofres estaban vacíos.

Su atención se encontraba puesta en otra escala de madera que seguía subiendo. Se planteo dejar de subir pero luego pensó en la posibilidad de conseguir algo de comer o como mínimo una cama donde dormir. Usando sus últimas fuerzas llego arriba encontrando una mullida cama, más cofres , unos hornos de los que salía un rico olor a patata asada. A demás de que la zona de la cama tenía un cristal que daba a un hall en el que se encontraban dos perros vigilando la puerta.

El pobre dj se dejó caer en la cama y tras unos minutos levanto la vista y pudo ver la decoración de la casa. Principalmente era de finas piedras acumuladas como si ladrillos se tratarán, con unos suelos cubiertos de finas alfombras de lana negra conjuntado con los techos cubiertos de lana negra. Se asomo al cristal comprobando como la luz del atardecer se iba colando por los últimos resquicios de las ventanas. Y con esta imagen se durmió.

 **P.O.V Willy Y Vegetta.**

Los dos amigos siguieron explorando la casa. Y tras comprobar cómo se hacía de noche desde un extraño patio lleno de puertas, se dirigieron a la sala de los baúles puesto que era la más cálida. Como pudieron lograron acurrucarse en una zona con netherbrick, que extrañamente se mantenía a una agradable temperatura.

Y tras desearse la buenas noches cerraron los ojos.

 **P.O.V Elrich**

El esqueleto rezaba por que su idea funcionara. Su más reciente descubrimiento fue un yunque. Y si no se equivocaba el ser que los había llevado a ese mundo le mencionó sobre su mascotas.

Cerrando los ojos colocó el yunque en una posición diferente a la que normalmente se encontraba. Y con los ojos cerrados se mantuvo esperando, y tras unos segundos en los que pensaba que había fracasado, noto un hocico frío rozando su mano.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrió los ojos viendo como un perro gris oscuro y un poco más grande al resto le mirab mientras su cola se movía de lado a lado. En su collar negro se leía en letra cursiva el extraño nombre de Wuar IV.

El gallego solo pudo reírse mientras abrazaba a ese bello perro. Ya se sentía acompañado. Con energía renovadas subió las escaleras de piedra hasta el piso hecho de tablones de madera de manglar. Lo primero que vio fue una habitación con dos camas juntas, al los lados se encontraban dos estatuas coloridas que rápidamente reconoció. "O sea que está casa es de esos dos". En su reconocimiento de la habitación vio una pedestal de dos metros de largo donde descansaba un cuerpo increíblemente escalofriante.

Una cabeza de sepia, un cuerpo que reconoció como de un enderman, y los brazos y piernas eran simples huesos. WuarIV ni siquiera se quiso acercarse.

Tras ese escalofriante encuentro se dirigió a una sala continua. La cual parecía que un taller de restauración del museo y un laboratorio de un loco hubiesen chocado. Aunque después de ver a través del enorme ventanal cambiaria la palabra loco por Jurasic Park. El joven gallego desistió de seguir explorando la casa, no sólo por evitar romperse la cabeza de más, si no por el cielo nocturno que se empezó a vislumbrar.

Con esto se tumbo en la mullida cama a dormir, mientras Wuar se hacía un ovillo a su lado. Y mientras dirigía una mirada melancólica a lo único de ese mundo que tanto conocía, y que ahora le era completamente desconocido, seguía reconociendo a el sol y la luna.

 **P.O.V Helldog**

El zombi se despertó extrañado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente descansado, pero no tenía ninguna sensación de haber dormido, o tener un sueño. Simplemente había parpadeando y pum, ya estaba descansado.

La única prueba de desgaste físico, porque el mental era grande, era los rugidos de su cuerpo. Decidió buscar entre los cofres, encontrando solo un poco de pan, trigo ,azúcar, algunas patatas y tarta de calabaza. En momentos como ese se daba cuenta de las ironía del juego. En el le podías dar a tu monigote hasta carne podrida que seguía intacto, pero en la realidad se lo pensaría mucho antes de siquiera plantearse algo así.

Decidió desayunar algo de pan con tarta de calabaza. Además de unas rodajas de sandía que encontró por ahí. Una vez desayunado se aventuró con cierto temor a él hall.

Esos dos perros podían estar guardando la puerta, pero si le consideran como un peligro, su cuello peligraba. Cautelosamente se acerco a uno de los perros. Y agachándose permitió que el perro… mejor dicho perra le oliese. Y tras unos segundos de tensión, la guardiana dio su visto bueno con un par de lametones, mientras que el otro al ver el juicio de su pareja se tumbo a descansar.

El dj agradeció internamente haberse criado entre chuchos. Una vez superado en primer obstáculo se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesto a explorar la casa.

En sí era una mansión grande, muy bien decorada sin necesidad de nada ostentoso. Contaba con tres plantas más, en las que se repartían dos cuartos más en la segunda, una pecera y un mirador en la tercera, y ya en la cuarta existía un acceso a la pecera (digna de villano de James Bond, con sus tiburones) junto con un pasillo con un enorme ventanal que permitía disfrutar de una vista completa de los terrenos de la mansión, y una vez arribado al final esta la ya habitual escala le conducía a un pequeño parque en la azotea desde donde podía observar el enorme templo de piedra.

Después de inspeccionar la mansión, se fue a recorrer el resto de zonas. Encontrándose por un lado con un invernadero elevado que servía de pasillo seguro para llegar al establo donde habían coloridas cabras, diversos caballos y burros, algún tigre amaestrado, y todo esto vigilado por dos golems de hierro.

Mientras que por el otro lado de la casa se localizaba el templo, el cual solo servía para guarecer el portal al nether. Y un poco más a la derecha se localizaba unas cascadas por las cuales, cruzando, se llegaba a un pasillo hasta lo que parecía una estación a medio construir. Los túneles se mantenían a lo largo de un buen trecho, el cual, como el día anterior, el zombi se dispuso a recorrer.

 **P.O.V ELRICH**

El jugador técnico abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol. Y en sincronía con WuarIV dio un lánguido bostezo, tras lo cual se levanto y tras hacer unos estiramientos, costumbre que no tenía, se dirigió a buscar algo de comer. No tuvo que buscar mucho, entre los cofres que había al lado de las dos camas había chocolates, palomitas y otros dulces.

Una vez reabastecido de alimentos, se fue a explorar la casa. Lo primero fue a mirar fue lo mismo que vio ayer a través del ventanal. Una enorme pecera con animales acuáticos prehistóricos. Justo al lado existían unos pequeños cultivos. Y encima había una zona de hierba real en que se encontraban más jaulas, una con un diplodocus, otra con cientos de aves no voladoras que reconoció como dodos, y otros bichos jurásico de los cuales desconocía el nombre. Bajando de esa plataforma estaba el techo, también con hierba, de la habitación donde había dormido. A los lados se disponían unas cercas con cerdos y ovejas. Y de forma ramdom había una estructura de netherbrick que de alguna forma daba cobijo al portal.

Al gallego siempre le habían gustado los portales, pero sólo desde un punto de vista práctico. Pero ahora, al verlo de frente y sin los cubos de por medio le había fascinado. Dos torres formadas de pequeñas piedras de obsidiana conectadas por un escalón y un techo, y en el espacio interno existía esa energía mística y atrayente de los portales, esas minúsculas chispas moradas que se veían atraídas a esa pared semitransparente de energía morada. Las pequeñas espirales que formaba esas fluctuaciones de energía lo tenían hipnotizado cual canción de fakir, de no ser por los tirones de WuarIV no habría salido del trance en que el mismo se había metido y lo más posible es que habría atravesado la pared purpura llegando a ese mundo que solo podía compararse con la propia descripción del infierno hecha por Dante Alighieri en su Divina Comedia.

Tras reponerse de susodicho trance y agradecer a WuarIV por salvarlo de morir entre las llamas de las mil formas que había, o entre las espadas de oro y piedra de los pigmen y los esqueletos de wither, se dirigió a seguir explorando los exteriores, reparando en el enorme árbol de jungla en el cual, ocultas entre las enredaderas, encontró unas escalas las cuales le condujeron a otro portal en la copa del inmenso árbol, más allá de las nubes. Dicho portal era la réplica más contraria a la vez que idéntica al de más abajo. Este se componía de bloques de nieve tan compactos y duros como la obsidiana de la cual estaba hecho su hermano. El lanzador de enderpearls no tardo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un portal que lo llevaría a alguna dimensión, que al contraria al nether sería helada.

Tras su incursión entre las ramas bajo a investigar el resto de la casa. A la derecha de las camas se abrían unos nuevos espacios los cuales investigó, junto con su canino compañero, de inmediato. Lo primero que se encontraba era una zona donde existían distintos objetos que parecían tener alguna relación con la sangre. Y desde esa habitación se habría a dos escaleras ha ambos lados. Por la izquierda le conducía a una especie de museo de temática prehistórica. Además de descubrir que en el techo del hall existía algo temible, un T-rex en una gigante jaula, que al contrario que las otras que eran de madera, esta era de hierro forjado. Y por el otro lado de la sala de sangre encontró la zona de encantamientos y de pociones.

Pero también encontró algo más. Una puerta sellada de dos metros de ancho por tres de alto hecha enteramente de piedra volcánica. A su lado se encontraba una palanca que abriría el mecanismo oculto. De no ser por la reacción de WuarIV, el gallego ya abría accionado la palanca. Con un sigilo que nunca había visto en el, más que cuando jugaba a cualquier juego, pego la oreja a la pared de color negro. Y lo que escucho le produjo un escalofrío; zombis.

 **P.O.V Vegetta y Willy**

Aunque en esa sala subterránea no existía ninguna forma de que la luz solar alcanzase al dúo de youtubers, estos se levantaron igual de simultáneamente que sus compañeros. Y tras intercambiar las típicas palabras que se decían al levantar, fueron a buscar algo de comer encontrando el huerto del propietario de la extraña casa.

Solo había patatas, pero algo habría que comer. Teniendo un soso desayuno de patatas asadas, con sus respectivas quemaduras por no esperar que se enfríe un poco.

Y no fue hasta que descubrieron como subir de nuevo, que dieron cuenta del portal de obsidiana con su respectiva pared de energía morada. Ambos se mantuvieron las miradas intercambiando palabras invisibles siendo escuchadas por la vista. Ambos se acercaron con paso decidido para atravesar esa fuente de luz morada y llegar a la ya tan conocida dimensión del nether, en la que más de una vez habían muerto. Y aunque más de uno se lo pensaría más de tres… trescientas veces cruzar ese portal maldito a esa horrible dimensión con sólo unas patatas, esos dos no eran de los que pensaban antes de actuar, las pocas veces que lo habían hecho fueron después de una primera vez a lo loco.

Contando mentalmente hasta cero, fueron acercando su cuerpo poco a poco a esa puerta morada. No sabían si era real, o eran sus mentes que los engañaba, pero cuanto más se acercaban, más calor notaban. Y no fue hasta que ya estaba totalmente dentro y el viaje comenzaba que vinieron a sus mentes los recuerdos de sus anteriores incursiones al nether y con ellos las de veces que habían muerto.

 **P.O.V Helldog**

El cojo fue cojeando hasta llegar al final del túnel. Estaba reventado después de la caminata que se había hecho, pero mereció la pena. Había llegado al fin del túnel, donde, que sorpresa, había una escala de madera. El valenciano simplemente murmuró unas cuantas palabras en contra del constructor de esta zona.

Y subiendo sin pausa pero sin prisa, llego a la copa del árbol, o mejor dicho casa árbol. Estaba dividida en dos árboles de jungla y tenía vistas a un enorme desierto asolado por distintos cráteres y extraños montículos de tierra y unas rocas de un brillante amarillo. Y más a lo lejos juraría divisar algún tipo de pequeño puente.

 **P.O.V ELRICH**

El esqueleto oscuro respiro hondo, acarició a WuarIV, y suerte dispuso a bajar la palanca, abriendo así la puerta. Realmente no tenía intención alguna de abrir el sello de piedra volcánica, pero el que WuarIV insistía en ir le decía que tenia que hacerlo. Apoyo su mano esquelética en la palanca de piedra con base de piedra incrustada en la pared de madera de una casa voladora. "¿Señor mío en que mundo loco me he metido?"- En minecraft Sr. Pvp técnico experto en CTM's.- le respondió con sorna su subconsciente. Aunque le jorobo que su subconsciente le respondiese así, también le recordó quien era el. El era el jugador que tiene tres speedruns de CTM's y mapas de aventuras. El era el que cada año completaba C.U.B.E. El era quien había construido una Lavatrench en survival, el era quien había conseguido bloques que solo se lograban por creativo y con comandos. El era uno de los mejores jugadores de PvP, el era el único español en uno de los grupos de habla inglesa más elitistas. El mismo grupo que había creado el bloque de slime. Cachis en la mar era un capullo (esta expresión es muy habitual de ELRichMC y la dice sin animo de ofensa) de cuidado. Con una confianza renovada bajo la palanca preparado para lo que fuese, o al menos eso creía, pues ni en sus más locos sueños se habría aventurado a siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de que algo así existiese.

 **P.O.V. Vegetta y Willy**

Ambos youtubers se sorprendieron gratamente al salir del portal y estar en zona segura. Bueno eso de segura era relativo. Es cierto que no había ni fuego, ni lava, ni demás monstruos del nether. Pero tenían el peligro de caerse de culo, pues el suelo conformado de pequeñas trampillas de madera cubría a extensos bloques de hielo, convirtiendo la tarea de avanzar por los curiosos pasillos de arenisca esculpida en todo un reto.

Tras muchos intentos, lograron recordar como se patinaba, y con pequeños malabares recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar avanzar una gran sala en la que convergían más pasillos. En el centro se encontraban un total de cuatro portales formando una habitación cuadrada en el espacio entre ellos.

Pero lo que más impresionó a los youtubers fueron unas escaleras en la pared que llegaban al mismísimo techo del nether. Sin pensárselo mucho subieron descubriendo una extensión enorme de suelo de piedra madre. Su tacto era similar a la de la piedra, pero sus colores muchos más oscuros. Teniendo como firmamento un techo increíblemente lejano de color marrón oscuro que coronaba toda la estancia con una luz similar a la de una vela. A unos pocos metros pudieron ver a unos aldeanos haciendo cosas de clasificación +18. Ambos amigos volvieron a bajar intentando olvidar lo visto. (Tengamos en cuenta que intento aplicar un número de normas físicas a este mundo, y se supone que en la granja de aldeanos funciona porque estos hacen cosas de mayores. En minecraft esto no lo vemos, pero creo que es un buen toque).

Vegetta:- Willy, para la próxima no seamos demasiado cotillas. Por cierto, ¿Quién crees que construyó esto? Por que obviamente esto no viene de serie. Yo creo que fue el zombi ese raro.

Willy:- Que quieres que te diga, yo apostaría más por el esqueleto. No se pero por lo que dijo el cristal ese parecía más experto en eso. Y cuando discutimos en la pradera decía que el era un experto de survival.

Vegetta:- Bien visto. Además que el cristal también mencionó algo de las mascotas y una de las dos que dijo de ese esqueleto era Popí, ¿Y no era ese el nombre que aparecía en la tumba abierta?

Willy:- Ostras, pues también. Y oye, ya cambiando, si lo que nos hemos ido encontrando es del esqueleto, no es posible que en algún momento lleguemos a alguna base suya con armas y armaduras.

Vegetta:- Ostras. Ósea que haríamos la de la rapiña.

Willy:- Bueno luego podríamos devolverse lo más tarde… Como antes de que nos vayamos. ¿no?

Y tras estas palabras ambos revisaron las diferentes señales. Y la que más les llamo fue el título de End.

Y sin necesidad de decir nada cogieron ese pasillo.

 **P.O.V HELLDOG**

El dj se maravilló al ver que se escondía más allá del puente. Para empezar a ambos lados del mismo existían dos creepers, o al menos creyó identificar a esas criaturas alargadas, de cuatro patas, de cara tristes y con el cuerpo cubierto enteramente de hojas de colores morados y rosas como tal. Parecía ser que dichos seres estaban de algún modo amaestrados pues se comportaban como guardianes de este bello puente. El cual tenía pequeñas cataratas de agua a los lados creando una efecto muy bello. Más allá del mismo se extendía una pradera, en la cual se alzaba una extraña estructura. Ni más ni menos que una enorme reja de piedra tapaba lo que parecía un enorme foso en el cual se hallaban los restos de un gigante igneo, y de no ser por lo que vio en una de las equinas no se le hubiese ocurrido bajar.

Descubrió que en uno de los laterales de la reja existía una entrada la cual daba acceso a una pequeña sala desde donde se podría atacar al gigante sin preocuparse de recibir daño. En dicha sala existía una puerta al foso, la cual fue cruzada por el zombi para recorrer el foso y llegar a su objetivo, una espada de fuego. Al principio tuvo temor a quemarse, pero después descubrió que su mango simplemente daba una sensación de agradable calor, sin embargo el filo de dicha espada ardía como el mismo sol. Pero lo que le resuelto más fascinante al zombi, fue una pequeña esfera verde en el punto donde mango y filo se unían, la cual estaba medio llena de un extraño líquido verde.

El zombi no reconoció de que se trataba, pero a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado, o en este caso a espada regalada no le mires el afilado, más teniendo en cuanta que ya era media tarde y que entre que regresaba y demás se haría de noche, y entonces los monstruos llegarían a hacer su ataque, y en ese momento más le valía tener algo con lo que defenderse.

 **P.O.V ELRICH**

La escena que tenia delante el pobre esqueleto estaba a medio camino de cómica y espeluznante. Para empezar, inmediatamente después de abrir la puertas se extendía un pasillo que daba a una sala enorme, en dicha sala se abría, en la esquina del fondo a la derecha, una pequeña obertura que daba acceso a la única construcción, aparte de la sala de baúles, que no era de madera si no de piedra. La cual se podía observar desde el cielo descubierto de la sala en la que se encontraba. Pero lo comico/escabroso de la escena residía en que en la esquina opuesta un grupo de zombis aldeanos, entre los cuales destacaban un par de guardias y una monja, estaban dando de ostias a otro zombi, el cual portaba una armadura de cuero muy colorida y encantada, mientras que en una mano se encontraba una botella de cerveza vacía, también encantada, con la cual intentaba golpear a los otros.

Rich no sabía que hacer delante de dicha situación, pero WuarIV si. Ni lento ni perezoso fue derecho a atacar a los zombis aldeanos, pero curiosamente dos factores c destacaron a la vista del lanzador de perlas. El primero eran los extraños brillos de diferentes colores que WuarIV desprendía de su pelaje, y el segundo fue que estaba defendiendo a él zombi de la botella. De todas formas no pasaron. Ni dos minutos y de los zombis apenas quedaban unos peques restos de carne podrida, la cual se estaba comiendo el poderoso perro. El esqueleto no tuvo más remedio que sentarse para recapacitar en lo que acababa de ver. Tras meditarlo un poco relacionó esos brillos a los efectos de poción que una vez intento automatizar para WuarIV, en esa ocasión no logro nada, pero por lo visto en este mundo su perro si era a capaz de aplicarse esas habilidades para luchar contra los monstruos. Pero porque protegía a ese zombi? Es más por que el resto lo estaba atacando? Su cerebro le decía que tenia la respuesta delante de sus narices, pero el no era capaz de verla. En eso el zombi y su perro se habían acercado el pensativo wither. Y sorprendentemente el zombi había abrazado a Rich pronunciando las increíbles palabras que el gallego tardo en procesar.

POPI:- Popí amigo de Rich, Popí da gracias a perrito y a Rich.

Ante estas 12 palabras el gallego no pudo más que reír y devolver el abrazo al que fue su portero, amigo y salvador de su mundo; Popí el zombi grogi. En unos pocos instantes su mente le lleno de imágenes de los ratos que había pasado con Popí en su survival, y el como gracias a ese zombi pudo salvar su survival. Quien le iba a decir que ese simple zombi, ese conjunto de unos y ceros, con una IA limitada sería ahora ese cariñoso zombi.

Y lo mismo decía de su fiel WuarIV.

 **P.O.V VEGETTA Y WILLY**

El dúo de los ángeles salieron del portal con aires renovados, aunque no se encontraban en el stronhold que les daría acceso al End, se encontraban en otro lugar que posiblemente les proporcionaría herramientas y armaduras. Habían visto la intersección a mitad de camino, la cual les había llamado inmediatamente, una granja de hierro. Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzaron el portal morado esperando ver una estructura grande, pero sin pasarse, en la que cada pocos minutos un enorme golem de hierro caería a la lava, pero nunca imaginaron ver la monstruosidad que había al otro lado.

Un edificio, estructura, mansión, fabrica… no encontraban palabras para describir semejante gigante. En sí la estructura sería más grande que el Camp Nou, (el estadio del fútbol club Barcelona) las propias nubes no eran capaces de superarlas. Se trataba de un edificio central de unos 320 metros de largo por unos 50 de ancho y casi cien y pico de alto. A unos 30 metros, a cada lado, se levantaban unas enormes columnas de unos doce metros de diámetro y con la misma altura que el edificio central, al cual se conectaban por unas cañerías de cuatro metros de grosor, hechas completamente de netherbrick. Mientras que gran parte de la estructura se componía de piedra del End.

Ambos colegas se acercaron a una de las muchas columnas, las cuales se repetían cada 40 metros, descubriendo en un costado un puerta. Con cierto temor se introdujeron al interior, viendo con gran asombro la gran cantidad de mecanismos, pistones y extraña líneas hechas de un polvo rojizo, el cual al acercar el dedo les dio un calambrazo que dejó a Willy con los mismos pelos que Vegetta. Según fueron subiendo descubrieron a distintos aldeanos, los cuales manipulaban diferentes mecanismos con una gran precisión.

Temiendo descentralizada a los trabajadores y así causar algún problema con los golems, salieron de la columna acercándose a la base del cuerpo central, la cual era más fina, contemplando como decenas de golems iban cayendo a un gran foso de lava ardiendo y llegando a destruirse dejando caer lingotes de hierro a todo el sistema de recogida debajo del foso, llegando a lo que parecía ser una enorme ducha, por la cual en vez de gotas de agua caían lingotes de hierro que pasarían cada uno un quilo. Vegetta sin pensarlo mucho corrió a recoger alguno de estos lingotes, teniendo como recompensa un buen chichón en toda la calabaza… esto cabeza, que por desgracia su peinado no amortiguo. Tras recuperase de el golpe y la pérdida de neuronas, acompañó a su compañero a explorar una especie de casa que se encontraba a unos 70 metros de la enorme granja.

La cual estaba rodeada por doce grandes hogueras elevadas en columnas de ladrillos de piedra de dos metros.

Una vez accedieron al interior de la estructura vieron con asombro que la decoración del suelo era de pozzol, con varias setas y pequeños helechos por doquier. De techo colgaba una enorme jaula en la que se encontraban los restos de una oveja, y debajo de ella se podían ver diversas manchas de sangre. Y en el centro mismo se hallaba una trampilla, la cual conducía a un extraño contenedor, el cual cuando callejón les rocío distintas sustancias, para después teletransportarlos al lado de un yunque en medio de una sala escalonada de piedra, la cual no tardaron en reconocer como su casa de ApocalipsisMinecraft3. Sonrientes y sin pararse a pensar mucho salieron corriendo a explorar la casa. Lo primero fue ir al la sala de sangre para ver si tenían alguna de sus armas allí, cosa que efectivamente tenían, pero por desgracia no tenían sangre para usar y así repararlas, pero si tenían jeringuillas y contenedores de sangre solo les haría falta ir a cazar. Con que armas no lo sabían, pero que tenia que ser cuanto antes si.

Siguieron por la casa buscando algo de comer, llegando al fin delante del sello de piedra volcánica, que estaba abierto, y del cual unos murmullos se oían. Dirigiéndose a paso ligero llegaron a la gran sala donde llegaron a alojar sus cohetes, la cual carecía de dichos medios de transporte, pero que por el contrario estaba el wither esqueleton llamado Rich jugando con un perro y con un zombi vestido de cuero. A lo cual simplemente tosieron para hacerse notar, causando así que el gallego se girarse hacia ellos, mientras que el zombi se escondía detrás de él y el perro se ponía en posición de ataque.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Buenas, lamento el retraso, pero algo llamado instituto y exámenes no me han ayudado mucho. Más teniendo en cuenta que desde que volví de las vacaciones de navidad no he tenido una solo semana sin un examen. Pero bueno lo malo esta por pasar…creo. Respecto al fic me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión en forma de reviews. Para los que tengan dudas: zona donde exploran Willy y Vegetta es parte del mundo survival de Rich, mientras que este exploraba la casa ApocalipsisMinecraft3, a las vez que helldog exploraba la casa de Vegetta de la primera temporada de Planeta Vegetta.

Respecto con las leyes físicas del mundo serán a mi manera, de modo que combinarán cosas de minecraft con cosas de el mundo real. Y con los cofres no estaban vacíos, pero tampoco estaban llenos de materiales super útiles. He querido que para final del cap todos tuvieran una forma de defenderse, helldog con la espada de fuego, con la que la va a armar, rich con WuarIV y Popí, mientras que el dúo de los Ángeles tienen el fuego de Vegetta y las armas necesitadas de reparación.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Se lograrán reunir todos? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Willy y Vegetta al ver que ElRich esta en su casa? ¿lograrán llegar a un acuerdo? ¿Popí dejará la bebida? Todas estas y más serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.

Adiós, adiosito.

PD: Dejad reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2: Reuniéndose

**Capítulo 2: Reuniéndose**

Los posteriores 15 segundos estuvieron marcados por un largo y duradero silencio. El cual fue la calma que precede a la tormenta.

-Con que el señor experto en minecraft técnico a tenido que recurrir a buscar refugio en nuestra casa. ¿No eras tu el que podía sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie?- Pregunto con sorna el youtuber amante de las tortugas.

-¿Perdón? Fui yo el que aconsejo venir hacia aquí en primer lugar, pero vosotros no me escuchasteis, y ahora que yo he encontrado refugio vosotros me venís lloriqueando por que no habéis sido capaces de encontrar nada.- El gallego no tardo en responder, y junto con Wuar IV y Popí, que no tardaron en unírsele, se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Perdona? Que te hace pensar que no hemos encontrado nada. Estamos aquí de casualidad.-Replicó con orgullo de ojos morados, poniéndose igualmente en guardia.

Y seguramente habrían acabado a golpes de no ser por la aparición repentina de cierta tortuga antropomórficas.

-¡¡¡WILLY!!! Por fin una cara conocida. ¿Donde estabas? Quienes son ese esqueleto y ese zombie. Porque estamos en la Casa de la jungla si cuando me fui a dormir estábamos aun en pueblo y ayer me desperté en la zona de mezclas debajo del faro y afuera estaba lleno de zombies. Y, y, y…- Y el ser verde no pudo terminar su monólogo pues cierto personaje de pelo verde le había dado un abrazo tremendo, el cual el ojimorado y los dos carentes de ojos, Rich y Popí, podrían jurar escuchar como crujías algunos huesos.

-Hem… Willy, si sigues abrazándolo así no creo que vaya a durar mucho.- Intercedió el compañero de piso del boina verde. Tras este cálido reencuentro el gallego pudo calmarse al reconocer que todos ahí estaban por capricho y deseo de algún loco y que si querían salir de ahí no tendría que haber más que buen rollito.

-Yo… lo siento. He de admitir que toda esta locura me ha puesto muy agresivo y lo he pagado con quien no debía. Siento haber invadido vuestro hogar, pero creo que ha resultado para bien, pues ahora estamos tres de cuatro reunidos. Y ya sabéis lo que dicen en la unión esta la fuerza. -El youtuber técnico se dirigió a la tortuga- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta pequeño, mi nombre es Rich, el zombie se llama Popí, y este mega perro es WuarIV. ¿Tu como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Trotuman. Encantado de conoceros, tenéis pinta de ser fuertes guerreros, al menos el perrito.- Bromeó la tortuga. Causando que por fin, después de dos largos días, los youtubers del inseparables, se sintieran realmente tranquilos. Ayudando a la renovada paz que se había iniciado en la sala de despegue.

-Nosotros tenemos que admitir que también hemos estado muy tensos y no tenemos derecho alguno a criticarte, después de todo nosotros también hemos sobrevivido gracias a encontrar un casa, que por lo que sabemos de ti, seguramente será la tuya. Así que… ¿En paz?- Tendió la mano el ojimorado, para enterar de una vez por todas el hacha de guerra. Mano que fue recibida y estrechado por la otra parte.

A partir de aquí se pusieron en marcha, primero intentaron explicar la situación virtual en la que se encontraban a las mascotas, bueno más bien a Trotuman, porque lo que se dice Popí estaba demasiado borracho como para entender nada y bueno WuarIV es un perro, mucho no entendería.

Después se pusieron a limpiar la casa, recuperar lo que se pudo de los baúles, montar una zona común para poder comer y planear como actuar, replantaron los cultivos, volvieron a encerrar a los cerdos y las ovejas en los renovados "establos" y por último convirtieron el museo en una habitación común de descanso, después de convertir el antiguo dormitorio en la sala de reuniones y la sala de despegues en una especie de gimnasio donde entrenarán su redescubiertas habilidades.

 **P.O.V. Helldog**

El zombie decidió seguir explorando hacia el este, con su nueva y flamante espada, o más bien flameante espada. Con el tiempo divisó a lo lejos lo que parecía una enorme estructura de madera sobre un tronco enorme y rodeado de casas y edificaciones. Una vez llego pudo descubrir un poblado habitado de sobretodo soldados y guardias que por poco no lo matan al confundirlo con un zombie, pero después de reconocer el chándal blanco, le informaron que estaban programados para interactuar lo mínimo posible hasta que "los cuatro grande héroes no llegasen a reunirse y encontrarán el poder de la unión tetraédrica", significase aquello lo que significase. Lo que más sorprendió al valenciano fue, la cabra sobrenatural que estaba atada a una cerca rodeada de pequeños montones de mierda mientras daba botes y giros imposibles en el aire, llegando a levitar. El zombie decidió alejarse de ella por su seguridad, pero en cuanto esta lo vio, lo inmovilizo con sus extraños poderes para atraerlo a ella y después con una sonrisa en la cara sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como auténticos luceros del cielo, cenando al dj y dejándole una sensación de deja vu. Para inmediatamente después aparecer los dos en un río que separaba un desierto de una espesa jungla. Siendo que estaba anocheciendo el valenciano empezó a dirigirse hacia la jungla a buscar cobijo, pues sabía que en el desierto podría ser, bueno más bien serían un blanco perfecto. En cambio en la jungla podrían encontrar refugio fácilmente entre la espesa maleza del mismo. Por desgracia para ambos dio igual su decisión, pues extraños zombies armados con picos de hierro y cascos del mismo metal comenzaron a perseguirlos un una perfecta sincronización y con un trabajo en equipo digno de los swat los rodearon y de no ser por la espada del coloso ignorancia seguramente habrían sucumbido. Gracias a esta y a los poderes de la cabra, (que aún no se había presentado y las únicas palabras que habían salido de su boca fueron "A tu izquierda Helldog "), poderes que usaba para inmovilizar a los zombies para que el dj pudiera usar el fuego de la espada para acabar con sus primos. Por desgracia para el, la espera que unía filo con mango se fue llenando de ese extraño líquido verde a medida que iban pareciendo zombies. Llegando el momento en que la esfera estuve totalmente llena, entonces el líquido salió al exterior para dar vida al fuego que consumía a los zombies creando un enorme monstruo de fuego que arrasó por completo a los zombies, junto con parte de la selva, en la cual un incendio de proporciones titanicas había iniciado. Incendio que se podía ver desde cualquier lugar, incluida una extraña casa de madera que permanecía en el aire contra todo sentido común y de la física para ser impulsada por un chorro de agua de gran presión.

 **P.O.V. El resto**

-Madre mía Willy… y Rich. Y Trotuman y Popí y WuarIV. ¡Que se nos quema la selva, que un monstruo de fuego ha aparecido unos segundo y ha desaparecido, dejando solo fuego y llamas por todos lados!- Grito el pelo-pincho.

Rápidamente los nombrados fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba, descubriendo en efecto que una gran incendio se había iniciado, pero sólo el ojo entrenado de Rich, pudo ver al zombie dj corriendo junto con una cabra con ojos que parecían los faros de un coche. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió un cubo de agua, subió al techo para saltar directamente desde ahí a las raíces de los manglares, siendo todo esto visto por los youtubers madrileños con la boca abierta mientras que WuarIV simplemente parecía esfumarse en el aire y Popí solo gritaba "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich".

 **P.O.V. ElRich**

"Por favor, por favor, que funcione, que funcione" era el cíclico pensamiento del esqueleto azabache mientras caía y rogaba al que los había encerado ahí dentro que no hubiese cambiado esa propiedad de los cubos de agua de minecraft. Poco a poco se iba acercando al suelo, y cuanto más cerca más lento parecía correr el tiempo a su alrededor, la feroz batalla que el fuego llevaba contra la vida en esta selva, se convirtió en una delicada y lenta danza delante de los ojos que un salto de fe, confiaba en la intuición que tantos años de jugar CTM's le había otorgado para en un último segundo vaciar el cubo de agua en el metro cuadrado de tierra en el cual estaba a punto de estrellarse, para que toda la aceleración que su caída le había otorgado se fuese tan rápida como había llegado. Instantáneamente como los niveles de adrenalina de su cuerpo volvían a una normalidad dentro de la situación en la que estaba, el tiempo pareció volver a correr. Y el también corrió junto con el tiempo, para poder rescatar al último integrante que quedaba por reunir, junto con la extraña cabra. Pronto pudo llegar a ellos y sin siquiera intercambiar palabras ordenó a WuarIV, el cual había aparecido a su lado en el momento que toco tierra, con una solo mirada que protegiera a los prisioneros del fuego, mientras el controlaba, no sabía exactamente el fuego con sólo un cubo de agua. WuarIV nuevamente se envolvió nuevamente en esas extraña partículas coloridas para atravesar el fuego para sacar del mismo segundos después inconscientes un dj y una cabra. Prontamente la cabra se recuperó influenciada por la magia que envolvía al lobo que la había salvado, actuando rápidamente entró en la mente del esqueleto de carbón para saber de donde venía, e inmediatamente se teletransportó, junto con el dj, y sus dos salvadores a la habitación central de la casa flotante. Curiosamente para cuando hizo esto, el esqueleto había sido capaz de colocar corrientes de agua estratégicamente apagando el incendio.

Se que ha sido cortito pero esto solo es un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene. Además de que lo he escrito esta misma tarde, al leer un review que me han dejado para esta historia.

Contestando Reviews:

Mixioner: gracias por decir que es "buena". Y se a lo que te refieres, a mi me pone de los nervios eso de poner parejas que no vienen a cuento o la maldita rayita _. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

Light Darkness: Gracias, en este capitulo tienes tu respuesta de donde están. De todas formas iré subiendo, no se cuando siendo sincero, los siguientes capítulos donde las relaciones entre youtubers y mascotas iran creciendo, no sin los importantes roces y piques.

Bien aquí han acabado los review.

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por lo corto del capitulo, más teniendo en cuenta la espera. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Por favor, deja tu review, no sabes lo que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Aaadios.

Pd: Wñe


End file.
